a friend to remember
by ThatLocalWeirdChick
Summary: ena peterson always kept her dark and troubled past behind her to try to live a new life in rush valley, she seems certain that she would never find a friend to help her out with her issues and teach her the ways of being a better person untill she meets Edward, when they meet sparks fly and romance blossoms between the two teens but as their bond grows stronger; hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _Ena_

As long as I can remember, I've been shut out from society and completely trapped in a amount of depression and anxiety from the terrible things that happened to me . I don't want to get into too much detail but I'll tell you some things. Firstly, at age five my parents were both killed in an accident and I became an orphan at that time. Then I ended up living with my aunt for almost all my life, it wasn't bad…I just missed both my mom and dad too much. Secondly, I became depressed when I turned twelve because my best friend died of cancer. I ended up going to therapy to have my depression sorted out, I kind of worked for me but It didn't do much. And thirdly, I got my anxiety when my aunt almost died from a battle with the influenza. I know she survived but I still kept blaming myself for her being sick. She was more like my second mother to me and I didn't want to loose another loved one. I started to have panic attacks and I got into drinking when I turned thirteen. Again I'm not going into detail and don't call me a horrible person because of the health problems I had. But that's not the point. The point is now I'm fifteen and my life has changed for the better. And I owe it all to a very special friend of mine. So I'm sorry for the sad intro, but now I'll tell you all about how this friend that I had. Who changed my life, who taught me about love, and most importantly, who showed me the beauty of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1** **Rush Valley**

Today was the day I moved to rush valley with my aunt. We both got tired of living a small town with nothing to do except to do yard work or stay home and starve. So we simply decided to move to rush valley the whole town big enough to actually find a job or make new hobbies at. I was homeschooled so I didn't need to worry about education. I needed to find a job to make money to save up for me and my aunt. We really needed a house for bigger rooms and more space to walk around and just relax ourselves and be able to actually be happy with the home we have. I was so happy when I found out that we would be able to move to rush valley, because it was such a big own with many shops to shop at and man and many other people to meet. But I wanted to take my new life slow and get some things figured out before I could make some friends. We got to rush valley an hour earlier before we went to look for the house we were moving into. We eventually found it, it didn't look fancy but it looked just right. I smiled at the sight of our new home. " _looks good huh?"_ my aunt asked. I nodded. " _yeah…hopefully its not ugly on the inside."_ I walked up to he front door and pulled out he key for the lock. I unlocked it and opened the door. I saw that the inside was absolutely clean and furniture was already in tacked. " _what he heck…..wow…''_ I said. My aunt seemed surprised as well. " _they must've left the furniture for us.'' "maybe.''_ We walked in with our bags and suitcases and put them down to have a look around the house, so far it was clean and no rats made it its property. Needless to say It was already a fit home for the both of us. But the only thing that was on my mind was how was our new life here gonna be like? Would it be tuff? Would it be easier? I didn't know yet but I had the feeling that it would be nice and more relaxing too. We stared to unpack our stuff and setting our family photos on the walls and on some counters. A few minutes later we had our stuff put together. We had two different bedrooms so it was more easier to clean up our own places so it wouldn't be more difficult, I realized we needed some food so we wouldn't go starving. I walked out of my room. " _aunt Sara, I'm going to the market for some groceries.''_ I called out. _"alright honey but make sure you come back when you're done.''_ She replied. " _I know that."_ I said. With that I put on my coat and walked out the door. I made sure that I locked the door and that I had my wallet in my pocket. Before I walked off to find a market somewhere nearby. I looked around and saw only little shops around me, I bumped into a few people but I didn't get too worked up about it. I was used to crowded places so I just went with the flow. I eventually found a market only a few steps away. And there I began my shopping for food.

After an hour and half, I got maybe three bags I carry but it wasn't too much work. I almost stumbled a little when I got back into the crowd to head home, but again I really didn't care that much. But…I didn't expect it but…..as I got close to my house, I bumped into a person hard then fell right on my butt, and the groceries were spilled out everywhere. I groaned and looked down. " _good job idiot….''_ I hissed at them. And when they didn't do or say anything, I was about to get up and pick up the stuff myself. Until they reached their hand out towards me. I looked up to see who it was. It was a boy…a boy who looked like the same age as me. He had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes matched his pure golden hair, and his skin was white as snow. And he was wearing a red coat. He looked so beautiful, more than anything or anyone I had ever seen in my life. I wasn't even sure if men were supposed to be beautiful, but he was. He gave me a warm smile and chuckled, it sounded so adorable. " _um sorry miss.''_ He said. I gave him a smile and took his hand. He helped me up and I saw how tall he was, he was about the same height as me. Maybe one inch taller than me. I also saw that he was slightly muscular, I blushed at the sight but tried my best to hide it. " _um…..it's no problem at all.''_ I said with a smile. He smiled back and started to pick up the groceries from the ground. I couldn't let him do it all by himself I helped out. " _here let me help.''_ I offered. He shot a glance at me before nodding with a smile. " _sure I guess I can have an extra hand."_ He chuckled again and I actually had to bite my cheek to keep myself from blushing. After we picked up the groceries, he smiles at me again. " _hey sorry again miss uhhhhh….."_ he stopped. I giggled. " _its Ena Mr um…"_ I stopped as well, and he gave me his sexy chuckle again. '' _its edward ms ena."_ He corrected. I gave him a sweet smile. " _well edward thank you for the help.''_ He shook his head. " _oh no no don't thank me because of the trouble I caused you. Its really not necessary."_ I looked a him with a surprised expression. " _oh….w..well…"_ Istuttered _. "um….thank you anyway."_ I managed to say. He gave me another smile before shaking my hand. I suddenly felt electricity shock me when his hand touched mine. He pulled back. " _well see you around ena."_ He said. I nodded and managed to put on a smile. Trying to ignore the tingly sensation I felt. " _yeah see you around edward…"_ i mumbled before walking back I my house. One thing kept running through my mind the whole time. ' _'how is he that sweet….i've never met a boy so kind hearted before.''_ I thought. I wasn't sure if I'd ever see him again…but I hoped I would one day we would meet and just spend the day together to get to know each other better. He seemed like a very kind person with a great personality and I enjoyed that concept in a man. Anyway, when I arrived home, I got inside and locked the door then I went over to the table and put the groceries down. " _aunt sara, I'm home!''_ I called out. She didn't answer. She was probably asleep after all she was pretty tired after the long travel from our old town. I shrugged and took the all the groceries from the bags and started putting them all away. After that I decided to make myself a small peanut butter and jelly sandwich since I wasn't in the mood for cooking. After that, I took small bites and just sat at that table, staring off into space, going into la la land. The things that kept running through my mind were edward, my new life here in rush valley, and if I would ever be excepted into their society. Like I said in the beginning I had a pretty bad life and reputation back at my old so-called home so I didn't know whether I'd be seen as a freak or a normal and average person. Especially for edward, would he like me for me and except my past? Or is he just using me? I didn't know….but if he is an honest person like I think he is….then maybe I could finally put my worries aside and put on a real smile. But anyway, after I finished my sandwich, I washed my plate and put It away. I then walked to my bedroom and layed down on my comfy, warm bed. I looked up at the ceiling, just hoping it would clear my head and help me relax. And then, for what seemed like a century I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep, with my heart beating like a fast train on the tracks.


End file.
